Fallen Angel
by RainbowDinosaurNinjas
Summary: After being attacked by Tigerpaw, Scourge, a.k.a Tiny, is taken into Thunderclan by Bluefur to be raised alongside Whitekit. No prophecy, just a constant desire for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel: Chapter 1

I lay on the earth, blood matted fur, eyes unseeing as I started slipping, each breath coming more ragged than the last. I glanced up at the cat gloating over me, every ounce of fight drained from my body.

My eyes closed, voices surround me, one stood out in particular, a suprisingly soothing voice, much like my mother's.  
><em>"What have you done Tigerpaw?" "Thistleclaw!"<em>_ .. __"We can't just leave him." ..__... __"Come here." _

I felt my scruff being pulled at and I was flung into the air. A sharp pain coursed over me, but I kept silent, mostly because I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I held my eyes closed, hoping to just sleep, but sleep wouldn't come, only nausea from being swung slightly as I was carried through the air.

I opened my eyes for a moment, trees passed in a blur. I watched as a mouse scittered by, running away from the cats sprinting through the forest.

Then I blacked out.

.

I blinked open my eyes to see a silver tom standing over me, his amber eyes lit up in worry. I lifted my head slightly, looking down my pelt, a long gash ripped through my fur, neat, carefully done. The silver tom swept his tail over me. "Keep your head down, I'm trying to help you," he said, barely daring to breathe as he treated me.

A grey, almost blue she-cat stood next to him staring down at me, her eyes filled with sorrow and regret. _She was there, she saved me from the Tiger..._

The tom quickly glanced over my ruffled fur, he let out a soft sigh of relief as he came to a conclusion. "He'll be okay, but that scar is permanant."

I winced slightly as I heard that. _Scarred for life_. _The cat that attacked me did this. What did I do to deserve this?_

I sat for a while, watching as the sun fell down soon to be replaced by the moon. I stared into a small pool of water in the Medicine cat's den, as they called it, watching the reflections that bounced off it's surface. In a few sunrises they were going to send me into the _'Nursery'_, _just another place to be fussed over by mewling kits and their mothers. Not that my mother would ever care that I was here._

.

Morning sunlight bled through my eyelides, my hope of sleeping more vanished as I blinked open my eyes. The silver tom that had helped me last night was lying peacefully in the corner, _Featherwhisker_, I'd heard some of the cats call him.

I gazed up as the she-cat from the previous day stepped through the entrance, her eyes flashed around, finally landing on me bundled up in the corner by the water. Her jaws were clamped around a small sparrow, just the right size for a four moon old kit. She stepped over, her pawsteps as light as the breeze. She dropped the prey in front of me, "Are you okay?" she breathed, hoping to not wake the sleeping medicine cat.

I lifted my head, nodding it in answer. I scrambled up, slicking down my ruffled chest fur.

She gazed at me, her eyes questioning. "What's your name?" she mewed. She swept her tail over the dusty ground and lay down in front of me.

I raised my head, fur still sticking in all directions. "Tiny." I grabbed at the sparrow with one paw, hooking my claws deep into it. I took as big of a bite as my small mouth could handle.

The she-cat let out a slight pur. "I'm Bluefur."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, this is the first chapter in my new story, and this is all about Scourge if he had grown up in the clans. Scourge is my third favourite character behind Jayfeather and Lionblaze so I wanted to write this.<br>Now it is time for your daily fact!**

**Ashfur is Squirrelflight's half-uncle - Food for thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_I've been here several sunrises so far, today they say I'm going into the nursery. Apparently I'm not allowed to leave the camp, not until I'm six moons anyway, just like home. Bluefur, as I learned her name was, brings me prey, she always brings the best. She says I'm going to be sharing a nest with another kit the same age as me, his name is Whitekit. _

_They all have weird names, I've learned about the ranks in the short time I've been here. There's kits, what I am, apprentices, they are still being trained to hunt and fight, warriors defend the clan and hunt for everyone, queens sit in the nursery all day nursing kits, and elders sit around nagging the apprentices and telling stories to kits. Then there are the three more important ranks, the medicine cat who treats injured or sick cats, the deputy is next in line for being leader, and well the leader runs this whole place. His name is Sunstar, he came in here once to check on me, he's nice. Bluefur has taught me alot about clan life, they've asked me to stay here with them, and I said yes._

"Tiny?" the gentle voice came.

He immediatly lifted his head, his pelt had just been cleaned by Featherwhisker and now Bluefur was coming to take him to the nursery. "Yes?"

"We're going to the nursery now," she mewed, her blue eyes cheery as they had been for the last couple of sunrises.

He jumped up, sending feathers skidding across the floor, his tail held high as he crossed the room to her. He moved with barely any limp, the gash had healed nicely, not too deep but still deep enough to leave a scar. Featherwhisker demanded he come every few days to have it checked over.

Bluefur swept her tail over his shoulders, guiding him through the entrance of the den and into the clearing. Two apprentices were play fighting near the fresh-kill pile, three warriors watched, their tails curled over their paws and their whiskers twitched in amusement.

Tiny ignored the apprentices, more keen on meeting Whitekit than focusing on the apprentices little scuff. Tiny followed Bluefur through the entrance of the nursery, immediatly he saw Whitekit. He was sitting just inside the entrance awaiting Tiny's arival, his whiskers twitched in joy as he saw Tiny enter. Tiny padded up to the kit, letting out a soft purr as he sat in front of him.

Bluefur walked in just behind Tiny, she sat down beside Whitekit, her tail wrapped protectively over his shoulders. "Tiny, this is Whitekit."

"I'm Tiny," the small black kit squeaked. He tilted in head sideways, "You wanna play?"

He heard a slight growl coming from the white kit and he flattened himself to the ground, his tail flicking side to side playfully. His white paw perched infront of his black paw, he crept forward until suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a flurry of grey and white fur. Tiny scrambled to his paws and looked around cluelessly, afterall Whitekit was just sitting infront of him. Then something hit him again, he was knocked to his side, when he opened his eyes he saw two she-cat's smirking as they sat above him.

He quickly scrambled to his paws and shook his fur to fluff it up. "Who are you?"

The white she-cat sat with her tail over her paws, her blue eyes glinted with mischief. "I'm Frostkit," she flicked her tail towards the grey tabby she-cat next to her, "that's Brindlekit, my sister."

"Hi," the grey kit mewed, her green eyes glowed with a fake innocence.

Tiny looked at the three kits infront of him, two white and one grey. Brindlekit was watching Bluefur's tail flick back and forth, her back turned on the kits as she talked to a brown queen. "Hi," he mewed loud enough to get Bluefur's attention. Brindlekit rolled her eyes in disappointment and decided to instead attack Frostkit.

Tiny let out a pur of amusement as Whitekit jumped into the fight, the three kits rolled around on the nursery floor. _Here goes nothing_. He let out a out a yowl and jumped on Brindlekit, he gave her a soft cuff over the ear and in return got rolled across the nursery floor. He jumped up and threw himself at Whitekit, pulling him off of Frostkit. Frostkit and Tiny fought side by side against Whiteit and Brindlekit in a fight for their lives, afterall, the losers had to bring the winners prey for the next moon!

* * *

><p><strong>Updated! I can't wait to get further into this story, considering I have alot of it planned out, so hopefully not to much writer's block in the future!<br>Daily fact time!**

**Spottedleaf is Tigerstar's and Sandstorm's aunt. Which means Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are pretty much cousins... What is with Squirrelflight and her relatives? ****- Food for thought**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_I've been here about half a moon in total, I've learned that Bluefur isn't Whitekit's mother, but merely the sister of his dead mother. I talked to Tigerpaw a bit, he seems to hate me, always ignoring me, he trys to teach Whitekit fighting moves but Bluefur gets defensive, he's arrogant. I also found out that Thistleclaw, who is Whitekit's father, is also Tigerpaw's mentor, explains alot when you get to know Thistleclaw. _

Tiny streached out his paws, his hunger satisfied. "Thanks Brindlekit," he purred cheekily.

Brindlekit just grunted in response and tore into her mouse.

Whitekit padded over and dropped a small mouse at Frostkit's paws.

"Your late," she mewed as she lifted her head to examain the prey. Whitekit simply rolled his eyes at Brindlekit and Tiny then ran off to get his own prey.

Tiny looked around the camp, noticing the silver tom heading towards him. The tom sat down in front of Tiny, "I need to check your wound."

Tiny scrambled up and nodded his head, his paws dragged him over to the medicine cat den with Featherwhisker matching him with each step. Featherwhisker whisped past him just as they headed into the medicine cat den, he immediatly went out of sight when Tiny stepped in.

Tiny sat looking around the room, he remembered when he first came, everyone had been so kind, Bluefur had visited him each day amongst a few other cats he couldn't remember. They had accepted him into their clan and now he felt like a part of everything. Movement on the other side of the den caught his eyes as he noticed Featherwhisker carrying a few leaves of some plant.

"This is the last I need to use on your scratch, after this it will be fine," he mumbled, the leaves dropped from his mouth and he sat with them, chewing them while Tiny waited a tails-length away. "This may sting," Featherwhisker mewed as he squeezed a little of the juice onto his side.

Tiny winced in discomfort, it didn't hurt as much as it use to, just stung slightly as the juice seeped into it.

The silver tom spat out the remaining leaves and looked at Tiny. "You can go now," he mewed, his eyes sparkled as he saw the kit almost bouncing off.

Tiny let out a small pur as he entered the clearing, no more visiting Featherwhisker to have stuff put on the scratch, it was mostly healed now, but it did leave a long scar. The scar cut over the right side of his pelt, it was obvious to those who new it was there, or those who seeked it out. No one thought much of it, just a young warrior's battle wound, or so Bluefur called it.

Tiny looked over to where he saw Whitekit standing with Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw seemed to be showing him a few fight moves. Tiny ran over to them, skidding to a stop next to Whitekit. Tiny stared up at Tigerpaw, pure hatred filled him when he looked at the apprentice, but he didn't let anything show.

Tigerpaw glared down at him, his eyes gave nothing away. "What do you want?" he growled.

Tiny held his gaze. "Nothing, just observing," he mewed. He continued to stare down the apprentice, neither of them said anything.

Tiny noticed Whitekit shuffle his paws, pulling away he turned to the white kit. "Come on, I'm sure Brindlekit and Frostkit will want to play," he mewed, coaxing Whitekit away from the apprentice.

There was a silence as the two kits walked to the nursery, as they entered they spotted their friends and immediatly ran over to them. Brindlekit looked up while Frostkit had her head on her paws, she merely looked up at them through sleepy eyes.

"You guys wanna play?" Tiny mewed expectantly.

Brindlekit just stared blankly at them and Frostkit mumbled a short _'tired'_.

Whitekit jumped over and lay next to Frostkit, he looked up at Tiny. "Let's just go to sleep, we can play in the morning."

Tiny rolled his eyes as he jumped over, squishing himself between the two white kits. Brindlekit lay curled in a ball just in front of them.

Tiny looked around for a moment, his friends lay around him. He felt safe, protected by the warmth of their fur. _They are my family now, no more Socks and Ruby ignoring me and teasing me, my new family accepts me. _Tiny breathed in the sweet scent of the kits surrounding him and let himself drift off to sleep.

.

Tiny woke in a large clearing, somewhere a little off from the forest he guessed, but where, he had no idea. It was neither day nor night, no moon or sun lit up the clearing, there was just an unusual eerie glow. Large oak trees sat in the middle of the clearing, each one seemed to tower into the sky. A massive rock sat in the middle of them, too high for Tiny to jump up onto.

He padded over towards one of the trees but quickly stopped as he felt something slowing flowing down his leg, he looked down in time to see the white fur on his paw become blood stained. He looked at his paw for a few moments, dazed by the crimson red infront of him. He was thrown to the side, dust flew sideways as he hit the dirt.

Tiny lay winded on the earth, his thoughts flashed back to when he first came into the forest. Tiny gazed up weakly, he watched as the apprentice stalked over, his movements like a tiger hunting it's prey.

Tigerpaw glared down at the black kit, his paw landed on Tiny's neck.

_'He screamed in agony as Tigerpaw's claw ripped over his flank, blood slowly trickled from the wound. Tiny watched, his eyes glazed over in pain, as Tigerpaw gloated over him.'_

Tigerpaw's claws dug into the scruff of his neck. The apprentice bent down, his breath in Tiny's ear. "This is not over, it will never be over."

_'Tiny stared at the cat standing over him, his eyes pleading but the tom showed no emotion as he dug his teeth into Tiny's pelt.'_

He stared at the earth infront of himself, unable to look up at the cat who had him pinned down. The clearing had changed, there were no trees, no rock, no ground, but plain darkness. Tigerpaw had vanished, but he still felt suffocated, his breath came out in quick tiny rasps.

.

Tiny gasped a breath of fresh air, he anxiously glanced around himself just to find the soft fur of one of the other kits. He lay his head on his paws, shaken from the nightmare and unable to sleep anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So ahh, here's chapter 3, chap 4 may take a lil' while, but not too long hopefully. Just finished exams and now I've only got 2 weeks of school left til long holidays, plently of updating then :)<strong>

**Time for our, 'Daily fact'!**

**Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf aren't even quarter Thunderclan. They are half Windclan, quarter kittypet, the smallest of a tiny smidge Skyclan, and the rest is Thunderclan - Food for thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Tiny twitched his ear in annoyance as he listened to the rustling above him. "Can't you be quiet?," he mewed, blinking open his eyes to see Brindlekit staring wide-eyed at him. Tiny narrowed his eyes for a moment as he noticed the darkness surrounding them, "It's dark! Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Brindlekit winced slightly but shrugged it off, "I'm just going to explore the camp," she mewed innocently, "you wanna come?"

"No!" he yowled as he scrambled up, "It's dark and we're not sup-"

"Keep quiet!" Brindlekit hissed, her tail was held over his mouth and his complaints came out muffled. "Do you want to get caught?" She took Tiny by the scruff and dragged him towards the entrance off the den. Despite the fact that she was half a moon younger than him, she was was still much bigger.

"Besides, it's not that dark anyway, the sun will be up soon." Brindlekit stopped and dropped him just outside the entrance to the nursery. She took a small step forward, turned her head around and looked at him, "You coming?"

Tiny let out a defeated sigh, "Fine."

Brindlekit let out a satisfied pur, her eyes sparkled with mischief as she stepped further into the clearing.

Tiny slowly followed, his paws itched to go back to the nursery, but he refused and continued to follow Brindlekit. They stopped just outside of a den that Tiny recognised, but he couldn't remember which den it was.

Brindlekit looked at his confused expression and rolled her eyes. "This is the apprentices den," she pointed out, her tail swished side to side as though there was somewhere she would rather be.

Tiny nodded his head and turned to look at her. He watched her tail for a few moments before mewing aloud, "Where do you want to go now?"

Brindlekit faced away from him, seemingly fasinated by a leaf behind her. "Oh, just out into the forest.."

"We can't go out there!" Tiny squeaked, his fur fluffed up and he flicked her with his tail to get her attention. "We might get into trouble!"

Brindlekit faced him and rolled her eyes. "You're no fun," she sighed. She sat down and started batting the leaf between her paws.

Tiny winced slightly and flattened down his fur. He sat down where he was and looked down at the dirt. "No fun? I'll show you fun," he whispered coolly. With his claws partly unsheathed he began to dig at the dirt, the dust from it brushed up and flew into his face.

Brindlekit stared over his shoulder as he continued to dig up the ground.

"This should be enough," he muttered as he looked around. Spotting what he wanted, he ran over and pounced on a leaf, he grabbed it in his jaws and brought it back to where the dirt was laying alongside Brindlekit.

"What are you doing?" Brindlekit murmered. She watched as the black and white, now brown, kit scooped some of the dirt onto the leaf.

He titled his head up, balancing the leaf carefully so to not drop any of the dirt. "Nyew comhing?" he mumbled through the leaf.

Brindlekit jumped over, suddenly interested in whatever he was planning. She followed him into the nursery where she found him standing over Whitekit. She looked down at the sleeping white kit and began to pur in amusement as she realised what Tiny was doing.

Tiny tilted his head towards Whitekit, the dirt slowly began to pour off the leaf and soon the white kit was fulling covered in dirt.

.

"Tiny! What were you thinking?"

Brindlekit purred in amusement, she was sitting next to Tiny while he was being yelled at by Bluefur.

Tiny hid his muzzle under his paws in embaressment while all the other kits mocked him. He waited until Bluefur had stopped to take a breath when he finally said something. "Brindleit was going to leave the camp..." he mumbled.

Bluefur widened her eyes, her gaze flicked between them. Unsure of what to do, she simply ducked her head down and slowly shook it side to side.

Tiny turned his head from her just in time to be caught in a flurry of grey and black fur. The two kits rolled on the nursery floor, unaware they were just about to bowl into the other kits.

"You got me in trouble!" Brindlekit exlaimed as she shoved Tiny to the ground, her paws landed on his side and she received a quick nip on the ear in return.

Tiny squirmed and managed to break free from Brindlekit's hold, he half ran, half tripped towards Whitekit who _had _been peacefully grooming the dirt from his fur. Whitekit jumped up from his nest, blue eyes wide, and pouced onto Tiny.

Bluefur winced as she watched the kits destroying part of the nursery. She closed her eyes in an attempt to ignore them and she stepped out into the clearing. The moment she stepped out she saw Sunstar padding over to her.

"You're late for your patrol."

Bluefur brushed past him, mumbling a quiet '_I know..._' and walked strait towards the camp entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I took a little while to update... Last week of school... been sick... etc.. It's a little sad, I missed 3 of the last 4 days I have left of school because I got sick..<br>****Anyways, here is chapter 4, I hope there aren't any mistakes, cuz its kinda late here..**

**SO.. Here is another Daily Fact.. More like a thought this time:**

**Where the hell did Nightcloud come from? In 'Starlight' everything is cool, but then BAAMMM! - she magically appears as a warrior in Twilight. - Food for thought.**


End file.
